Let Me Love You : Gokudera x Tsuna : 5927
by Jannasaur
Summary: When Tsuna asked Gokudera over to help him with his homework, he never expected to have it suddenly turn into a love confession of sorts! Oneshot GokuTsuna, 5927, Yaoi  Male/Male  and Shounen-ai


Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Friendship

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
>Characters (pairing): Gokudera Hayato x Tsunayoshi Sawada<p>

Summary:  
>When Tsuna asked Gokudera over to help him with his homework, he never expected to have it suddenly turn into a love confession of sorts!<p>

Disclaimer; I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor its characters. All rights belong to the Akira Amano© I make no money from this.

Rated T for; GokuTsuna, 5927, Yaoi (Male/Male) and Shounen-ai

* * *

><p>Let Me Love You<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for helping me with my math homework." I smiled gently, as I opened my math book and pulled out a pencil from my back-pack.<p>

Gokudera sat down beside me on the floor. His math book and pencil were already set before him, while he put on his glasses. He seemed to only wear glasses whenever he studied, and sometimes I found myself thinking of him wearing his glasses all the time. They suited him.

"No problem, Juudaime." He replied with a wide grin and smiling eyes. He always looked at me with such admiration, that it embarrassed me. But I didn't say anything about it.

Maths wasn't my best subject; well honestly, none of the topics I learnt in school were my best. But ever since this whole 'mafia' business started, it was becoming even harder for me to stay on-top of everything at school. I stared at the numbers on the pages of my books. There were so many numbers, it was confusing! But I was thankful to Gokudera in offering to help me, since he was a genius at everything we did in school.

"Yamamoto-kun never showed up, huh?" I said casually, looking up from my math book to see Gokudera looking at his, as he figured out the equations I was finding terribly difficult.

His eyes looked up as soon as I spoke, and a blank expression dominated his features. "Yeah, I guess… Muscle-head is probably busy with baseball." He mumbled, before letting his gaze fall back to the pages on his book.

I nodded, and looked at my own book before I felt Gokudera's body grow closer to my own.

"Okay, I think I understand the formula for this one…" He said, pointing at the numbers on my page with the end of his pen. "All you have to do is move this one to here and work it out like that. Do you get it?"

But I didn't get it. Not one single bit of it. I furrowed my brows and continued to stare at the numbers Gokudera's pen was pointing to, but no matter how many times I repeated his words in my mind, they never seemed to make much more sense. In fact, all they did was become even more abstract to my brain.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, but I don't understand."

"That's okay. I guess my methods aren't the easiest to understand." He said smiling. "Perhaps this way would be easier."

And then Gokudera showed me another way of working out the sums. He talked me through it, and even used the end of his pen to create invisible lines of which way to work out what, until I finally thought I understood it.

"Ah! So you move that there, and add this by that, and then you do this…" I was surprised at how easy it suddenly became to me, as I too demonstrated the method of which I had just been taught. I grinned, thankful for Gokudera's help and looked at him with smiling eyes. "Thank you Gokudera-kun, I re-"

I was going to thank Gokudera for helping me, and tell him how much it meant to me that he could come to my house and use this time of his, just so I could have a chance of passing math. But before I could even do that, Gokudera's lips were pressed against mine in a sudden kiss. I could feel my stomach burst with an un-known feeling. It was a feeling of sickness, and nervousness; a burst of butterflies fluttering around the pit of my stomach, looking for an escape. I didn't know what to do, so I just froze.

Gokudera's lips slowly pulled away from mine, and for a single second I missed the warmth of his lips against my own. He looked at me with gentle green eyes that watched me behind locks of silver hair. "J- Juudaime?" He whispered bashfully.

I didn't say anything. My cheeks were burning, and my heart was beating so hard that it hurt. I heaved a deep sigh and slowly replied, "Gokudera… I… What was that?" I asked, feeling my mind cloud over with confusion.

Gokudera's eyes widened slightly as my question. Maybe he didn't understand why I was asking this, but neither did I. "It… It was a kiss." He replied, as obvious as it was, but nonetheless, Gokudera still told me.

"A kiss," I whispered back. My lips were still tingling. "But why?"

The pale colour of white lily suddenly turned into a deep shade of red as I asked this. Gokudera's eyes flashed down at our maths books on the table, and his silver hair fell into his face so that I could not see his expressions fully. "I…" He whispered, and I could hear strain in his voice. "Because I… I love you, Juudaime."

My eyes widened in disbelief. Why was Gokudera saying this? Why did he kiss me? I didn't know what to say, for I could not form coherent words suitable for a response. Gokudera had deeply confused me with his sudden actions, and it scared me. Did I love Gokudera too? Did I love him the same way he did?

"Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry…" I mumbled, looking down at my math book. I could not return the same feelings that he harboured for me.

"Why is it so hard for you to love me, Juudaime?" I could hear his voice trembling, and I had to swallow hard in my throat.

"Gokudera-kun…" I could feel my heart thudding in my chest from seeing Gokudera so hurt. It saddened me. He was asking something of me that even I didn't know the answer to. I wanted to stop him from hurting, but I didn't love Gokudera the way he wanted me to. I loved Kyoko-chan, or at least I think I did, until Gokudera kissed me.

Gokudera didn't look at me; he just kept his eyes down. Maybe he was too scared to look at me, the same way I was scared to make eye-contact with him. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't know what to do. Nothing felt right in this thick air of tension I loathed terribly. Then suddenly, Gokudera looked up at me very slowly, and in his green eyes were tears. At that moment, I really felt as though my heart had been struck with a dagger.

"I'm sorry." He said, while tears ran down his pale cheeks. "I've loved you for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you till now. I feel so stupid."

I sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't feel stupid," I replied quietly. "You can't help it… But I love Kyoko-chan…"

"Are you?" He asked, with a stern look in his eyes. "Are you sure that you love her, Juudaime? Because if you ask me, I don't think Kyoko loves you, like you love her."

"Just like you…" I mumbled. Gokudera was right; I'm not going to say that he's wrong. I didn't love Kyoko-chan, I liked her. She was a girl I had a crush on, though there were times when I actually believed I loved her.

"Give me a chance to prove that I am better for you,"

"How will you do that?" I asked without much hope, now that my whole mind seemed to make no sense what so ever.

"Let me love you…" Gokudera's body grew in closer to my own, and I could feel the warmth of his body, and the heat of his breath that smelt of tobacco.

"I don't know if I can," I whispered, feeling his chest leaning against my shoulder. His green eyes were watching me gently, and it was hard to pull away from him.

Gokudera's hand rose up to my left cheek, to slowly caress my skin as it began to feel hotter under his finger-tips. There was something about him that was suddenly pulling me in, and I could feel my body growing weaker by the second. I wanted to give in to him, and to feel his lips on mine. I wanted to taste him, and to feel him so that I could reconsider the love he was offering to me. I caught sight of Gokudera's mouth as he continued to caress my skin, the way his pink tongue slid over the flesh of his lower lip made my body tremble. I wanted so terribly to feel Gokudera's lips on mine at that instant; I wanted to feel the moisture of his tongue and to taste it against my own. What was happening to me?

Our eyes met again, and the green in Gokudera's eyes twinkled gently with a gleam of hope, and I hoped mine didn't appear as cloudy as I felt them to be. The need I felt in me, the tempting urges to pull him closer were hard to resist, but I remained still in the hopes of having him crash down against me without me needing to beg.

"Juudaime," Gokudera whispered, with the tip of his nose now brushing against mine, and his lips hovering ever so close.

I closed my eyes, and as soon as I could see nothing but the black behind my eye-lids, I felt the sweet pressing of Gokudera's lips against mine. They were warm, gentle and smooth. But unlike before, I did not freeze. Instead I kissed back with pressure and timid force. I parted my lips in the hopes of letting Gokudera know that I wanted more, without actually having to tell him. And as I had hoped, Gokudera's lips parted too, and our kisses slowly grew deeper with each soft brush and gentle pressing. But I needed more; I yearned for something else in this kiss we shared. Before either of us fully noticed it, my back was against the floor of my bedroom with Gokudera hovering above me. our lips didn't stop to move against each other, and slowly I felt Gokudera's pink tongue gliding along the bottom of my own lip, which didn't fail to make me tremble in pleasure. His kiss pulled me in deeper until my own tongue was out playing with his. I could taste him better, and I could feel the heat of breathe burning against my lips and my tongue. He was wet, inside my mouth exploring while massaging his tongue against mine, tangling and embracing our moist organs with one another. Our panting grew heavier, and I could feel warm tracks of saliva make its way out of my mouth and down the side of my chin. But I didn't care, not did I feel embarrassed. I was too lost in the feeling of Gokudera, and the gentle sparks of intense pleasure that crawled over my flesh, as our lips brushed against each other, and our tongues laced with one another, as well as the feeling of our breathe hitting our damp lips as we'd pull away for a second to catch our breath.

Gokudera's tongue slowly pulled away from mine, and our lips met for a kiss once before Gokudera was looking down at me. His cheeks were as red as tomatoes, and the dazzling look in his green eyes was almost child-like.

"Do you think you can love me now, Juudaime?" He whispered with the small tug of a smile curling his wet lips.

I felt my cheeks burning more as I noticed how wet and luscious Gokudera's lips looked, knowing that they were that way due to our kiss. I knew now, that I loved him, but instead I said, "I… I do." Because telling Gokudera I loved him with a pulsing hard-on under my trousers would be incredibly awkward…

* * *

><p>AN: Oh, how I love Gokudera-kun. He is such a gentleman, and Tsuna-chan is too cute! GokuTsuna is the most adorable and romantic pairing in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ne? ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this short story, and please do review. Whether it be constructive criticism, or just some love. No flames though, please. Thank you.


End file.
